Darcy
Darcy is one of the three Trix witches. Her powers work with all forms of darkness, including illusions, as her name suggests ("Darcy" meaning "Dark One"). She enjoys tormenting fairies and is less aggressive than her sisters. Darcy hypnotized Riven, getting him to turn on the fairies, for most of season one. In season two, Darkar gives Darcy jewelry (Gloomix) that goes on the back of her hand to her elbow, which is purple on her left hand. She is voiced by Jennifer Cody in the Nickelodeon episodes. Appearances Season One * It Feels Like Magic (debuts; shadowed cameos) * More Than High School (physical debut) * Save the First Dance * Date With Disaster * Secret Guardian * Grounded * The Day of the Rose * Spelled * Magical Reality Check * The Witch Trap * The Nightmare Monster * Senior Witches Go to Earth * The Army of Decay * Sparks of Hope * Mission to Cloud Tower * The Search for the Flame * Battle for Alfea * The Great Witch Invasion * Fire and Ice Season Two * Back to School * Princess of Tides * Into the Under Realm * Queen of Perfection * Rescuing the Pixies * Party Monster * Reaching for the Sky * Truth or Dare * Exchange Students * The Heart of Cloud Tower * Last Resorts * Trouble in Paradise * Darkness and Light * Desperately Seeking Bloom * Storming Shadowhaunt * The Ultimate Power Couple Season Three * The Princess Ball * Beauty Is a Beast * Mission to Tides * Dark Sky * Operation: Boyfriend Rescue * Attack of the Zombie Witches * Missing in Action * Tears from the Black Willow * Point of No Return * Payback! * Island of Dragons * The Power Within * Day at the Museum * Little Big Shots * The Golden Kingdom * The Crystal Labyrinth * The Witches Crypt * The Spell of the Elements Season Five * The Rise of Tritannus * The Sirenix Book * The Power of Harmonix * The Shimmering Shells * Secret of the Ruby Reef * The Gem of Empathy * Trix Tricks * Test of Courage * Sirenix * The Emperor's Throne * The Pillar of Light * The Eclipse * Faraway Reflections * The Singing Whales * The Problems of Love * The Shark's Eye * Battle for the Infinite Ocean * The End of Tritannus Season Six * The Legendarium * The Flying School * Bloomix Power * The Golden Auditorium * Vortex of Flames * The Lost Library * Attack of the Sphinx (disguised as fairies) * Shrine of the Green Dragon * The Secret Greenhouse * Broken Dreams * The Fairy Godmother * Mythix * Mystery of Calavera * Zombie Invasion * The Curse of Fearwood * The Magic Totem * Queen for a Day * Stella's Big Party * A Monster Crush * The Music Cafe * The Anthem * Legendary Duel * Acheron * Winx Forever Season Seven * New Magic Harmony * The Golden Butterfly * The Power of the Fairy Animals Season Eight * Valtor's Shadow * The Wishing Star *Mission of the Prime Stars * The Sparx Festival * Dress Fit for a Queen * Valley of the Flying Unicorns * Tower Beyond the Clouds * The Green Heart of Lynphea * Dance Contest on Melody * The Secret of Harmony * Between the Earth and Sea * Daymond on Ice * The White Fox * Written in the Stars Gallery Darcy.png|Darcy kid darcy.png|Darcy as a kid. Darcy in 3D.png Darcy-darcy-of-winx-club-17948257-352-240.jpg DARCY.png Darcy Stock Art.png Icy and Darcy smiling at Valtor.jpg.png Category:Cloudtower Category:Trix Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Movies Category:Darcy